Día perfecto
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: Iba a ser un día perfecto para Taichi, no había duda.    Pésimo summary, dejo que lo leáis.  One-shot TaichixChihaya


''**Hoy es el día'' **se dijo Taichi nada más despertarse, lo tenía decidido, hoy se la daría a Chihaya. Justo antes de ir a las eliminatorias de Tokyo, iba a ganar y hacerse más fuerte para cuando se encontrara con Arata, Dios, Arata… lo odiaba, Chihaya se preocupaba tanto por él. Aún recordaba un día hace años, después de coger una carta, ella no lo animaba, ni le estaba apoyando en ese momento, miraba feliz a Arata. Zarandeó la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente, intentando que esa imagen saliera de su mente. No iba a pensar en eso, sería un día fantástico, sin duda. Se declararía a Chihaya con una carta que le llevó meses escribir, ya la había citado en la estación antes de irse, ese día no podía acompañarlo, tenía que estudiar con 'Tsukue-kun', después iría a las eliminatorias y sin duda, que iba a ganar. **''¡Taichi, llegas tarde!''**, gritó su madre, **''¡HYA, mierda!''**. Cogió la carta y salió corriendo de su casa, no podía estropearse todo por llegar tarde.

''**¡Taichi!''**, le saludó a los lejos Chihaya con su alegría de siempre, en un último esfuerzo llegó hasta ella todo lo rápido que pudo. **''Taichi, ¿quieres darme envidia con que no puedo ir?''**, bufó la castaña. **''No es eso, Chihaya** -dijo serio-** es que…''**, sonó la última llamada para subir al tren. **''¡Ten!''**, le dio con la carta en la frente y salió corriendo sonrojado. Ya en el asiento, los nervios por qué diría Chihaya, le empezaron a atormentar. **''Tranquilo, Taichi, ahora hay que concentrarse en las eliminatorias, sin duda que alcanzaremos a Arata y esta vez le ganaremos''**

_ Chihaya, hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, has sido mi amiga desde primaria al menos. En secundaria nos separamos pero, nunca me olvidé de ti, porque ¿sabes? Cómo podría olvidar a la mujer que quiero… Ahora, en la preparatoria, estamos juntos de nuevo, formamos un club de karuta juntos y vi, que estás mucho mas guapa que antes… Y hoy, que va a ser mi día, voy a alcanzar a Arata, sin duda, además sé que ganaré tu corazón y cuando me convierta en Maestro, seguro, seguro, me estarás animando, a mi, no a otro. Y el día perfecto empieza declarándote mi amor, por carta, sí. Puede parecer que soy un cobarde, lo sé, pero en persona nunca me dejarías terminar de hablar. En definitiva, te amo, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije? ''El amor es… cuando no es divertido estar con esa persona'', y como siempre, no me dejaste terminar, lo hago ahora: ''el amor es cuando no es divertido estar con esa persona, cuando nada va como quieres, pero, sin embargo, todavía quieres estar con ella''. Y yo quiero estar para siempre contigo, Chihaya_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Ayase, Taichi… nunca se había dado cuenta, ¿y qué hacía ahora?, mientras pensaba, sus manos cogieron instintivamente el teléfono y antes de que se diera cuenta… **''¿Ayase-san?'' **,** ''¡Tsukue-kun! No puedo ir a estudiar contigo ahora, ¡tengo algo muy importante que hacer!'' **,** ''¿¡Eh? No puedes abandonar tus obligaciones así, ¿sabes?'' , ''Es muy importante, de verdad, tengo que ir al recinto de las eliminatorias, volveré cuando pueda'' **,**''Mashima, ¿eh?''**, colgó sin dejarlo terminar y… ¿cuándo pasaría el próximo tren?

Mientras, Taichi llegaba al recinto, la primera partida iba a empezar. **''Bahía de Naniwa, menos en invierno, florecen las flores del cerezo. Ahora llega la primavera, las flores de cerezo florecen (Naniwa zumi sakuya kono hana fuyukomori. Ima wo haru beto sakuya kono hana)''**, canta el comienzo, todos los participantes se preparan. **''Chihayafuru…''. ''¡HYA! ¡Me ha quitado 'dioses apasionados, y encima era la primera! Chihaya… **-piensa- **concentración…''**

''**¡Taichi! ¿En qué ronda estás?''**, llegó Chihaya corriendo, él la miró un tanto triste, **''perdí en la primera'' ''¿¡Qué? ¡Taichi!''** ¿No había leído aún la carta? **''Taichi… ¿me quieres?''**, continuó, sí, sí la había leído. **''Mucho'' ''Y yo'', Chihaya le abrazó y él, sorprendido la separó un poco y le dio un beso tímido, suave. El día seguía siendo perfecto.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Aquí dejo mi primer one-shot Chihaya x Taichi, ne, espero que os guste y si hay algo que pueda mejorar no dudéis en decirmelo onegai ^^

matane ^.^/


End file.
